Providing envisaged points with a coating of organic material can be of particular importance in the semiconductor industry. For example, all the surfaces of a structure or a component position which, in what is known as a “molding process”, are to be covered with a plastic compound forming a housing can be provided with an adhesion-promoting layer. The remaining surfaces, for example the surfaces of external flat conductors, are to be kept free from this coating and from the plastic compound, however, in order to permit external electrical connection of the semiconductor component.
These known methods provide firstly for the surfaces that are not to be coated or are to be kept free, for example of a leadframe or a blank, to be provided selectively with a protective layer. The selective application of protective layers is time-consuming and expensive. The adhesion-promoting coating can then be applied over a large area, which likewise gives rise to additional costs, since a considerable proportion of expensive coating material is applied and then has to be removed again with the protective layer, so that an adhesion-improving layer remains only on the regions not covered by the protective layer.